


Sunflower

by Our_time_to_live



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_time_to_live/pseuds/Our_time_to_live
Summary: OS - Une discussion entre Steve et Tony sur le toit du QG des Avengers, un dessin lourd de sens et un soleil magnifique.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, et voici un nouveau OS pour passer le temps. J'avais besoin de réconfort et de joie en ces temps difficiles, alors j'espère que cela vous réchauffera le cœur également.

Il faisait beau en cette journée de printemps, Steve en était bien heureux. Un crayon dans une main, son carnet de dessin dans l’autre, il avait fini par trouver refuge sur le toit du QG, espérant avoir un peu de calme et de silence. Non pas qu’il n’aimait pas la bonne humeur et la joie constante de son équipe de super héros et de bras cassés lorsqu’ils étaient tous ensemble, mais parfois, le bruit de ses pensées avait besoin d’être apaisé par lui-même. Assis sur un des bancs en bois de chêne de leur terrasse aménagée (Tony était extrêmement fier de ses bons gouts en matière d’aménagement et de décoration), Steve contemplait cette magnifique journée, le soleil brillant, le ciel bleu et les oiseaux chantant.

Cette semaine avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour son mental. Un Sam Wilson kidnappé pendant plusieurs jours et Bucky menaçait de redevenir le tueur à gage impitoyable qu’il avait été, puis Natasha avait eu du mal à ne pas montrer son inquiétude lors de leur mission. De nombreuses institutions internationales demandaient des comptes au leader des Avengers, et Steve devait l’admettre, diriger l’équipe par lui-même avait été une dure épreuve, même les remarques de Tony pour détendre l’atmosphère n’avaient pas réussi à le faire sourire. Mais la présence du génie pour l’aider à mettre en place un plan pour récupérer un membre de leur famille, et pour avoir Ross en dehors de leurs pattes, lui avait bien démontré encore une fois, qu’ils ne pouvaient y arriver seulement s’ils étaient deux pour coordonner les opérations. Et pas avec n’importe qui non, Tony devait être cette personne.

Mais pour le moment, Captain mit ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête, dans une boîte. Les coups de crayons de Steve se faisaient fins et délicats sur le papier, comme s’il tentait de capturer le paysage lui faisant face, mais qu’il osait à peine, ayant peur de le détruire ou de le changer. Attrapant du jaune dans son coffret, avec un doux sourire sur le visage, il se souvint de ce cadeau de la part de Bucky au Noël dernier et ne fit pas attention à la personne s’asseyant à ses côtés sur ce banc. Cela ne le déconcentra pas pour autant, tandis qu’il s’appliquait avec attention sur ces couleurs utopiques. Bien au contraire, le regard insistant de Tony sur sa nouvelle œuvre le rendait heureux d’avoir l’attention du milliardaire. « Ils ont fini par t’épuiser en bas ? » La voix de Steve se fit taquine, tandis qu’il jeta enfin un regard vers son semblable. 

« Oh, tu n’as même pas idée. Je te conseille d’essayer d’empêcher Clint d’apprendre à Peter comment utiliser ses propulseurs de toile en tant que fléchettes pour du tir à l’arc. »

« Tony, tu lui as créés ses propulseurs. » Steve tenta de cacher l’amusement sur son visage. « Puis, j’aurais plutôt cru que tu serais d’accord avec ce genre de bêtises. »

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire que je ne suis pas un adulte responsable ? » Se moqua Tony, indigné, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire son cher Captain. Le plus beau son qu’il puisse entendre. « Tiens, au fait » Le génie se pencha sur la table de jardin en face d’eux et y déposa un grand verre de jus ainsi qu’une part de gâteau, qui ressemblait bien à du chocolat. Steve, le regard perplexe, abandonna son croquis quelques minutes. 

« Je me suis bien douté que tu n’allais pas redescendre avant un bon moment, alors… Je t’ai apporté le goûter. » Tony explique avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Fait par les soins de Tasha, elle était d’humeur à écouter les conseils de Bruce en matière de cuisine. »

Steve cligna des yeux, le temps de savoir ce qu’il pouvait bien répondre à cette bienveillance. D’habitude, c’était lui qui débarquait dans le labo de Tony afin d’être sûr que ce dernier ne se nourrisse pas uniquement de café et de plats surgelés. Voir pire, de café tout court. Il arrivait toujours au bout de trois quatre heures, juste le temps qu’il fallait pour que Tony ait assez travaillé et accepte de prendre une pause. Une pause de dix minutes qui finissait en pause de deux heures car Steve avait plus d’un tour dans son sac pour prendre soin de leur génie, d’être sûr qu’il allait bien.

« Et dire que d’habitude c’est moi qui m’en occupe. Merci Tony, c’est très gentil…» Une fois posé son carnet et ses crayons entre eux deux, Steve s’empara de la part de gâteau avant de la gouter. De façon surprenante, c’était mangeable et délicieusement bon, heureusement que Tony l’avait prévenu de l’aide de Bruce, sinon il n’aurait jamais pu croire que cela venait de Natasha. La Veuve Noire était douée pour de nombreuses choses, mais la cuisine loin de là.

« Justement Cap, à mon tour de prendre soin de toi et d’avoir l’œil ouvert. » Le clin d’œil que Tony lui donna eut le mérite de faire rougir Steve, et Iron Man en fut encore plus ravi. « Joli dessin, soit dit en passant… Mais c’est plutôt rare que tu dessines ça. Les paysages, c’est pas trop ton truc. »

Steve l’observa en train de détailler ses dessins dans son carnet, notamment le dernier en date, inachevé. C’était tout récent, que Steve laissait les autres observer son travail. C’était son jardin secret, sa façon de s’évader, son monde et sa force. Jusqu’à présent, Bucky et Tony étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir récupérer ses carnets sans lui demander au préalable. Ces deux hommes étaient toute sa vie. « Ah bon ? Et qu’est ce que c’est mon truc ? »

Tony lui donna un coup d’épaule, se rapprochant au passage sur le banc. « C’est nous, ton truc. C 'est nous que tu dessines la moitié du temps, Rogers. Pourquoi le soleil ? »

« On a réussi à récupérer Sam, sain et sauf. Tout le monde est là pour célébrer la vie. Je ne sais pas… Je me suis dit que cela correspondait à l’ambiance du moment. » Steve laissa échapper un soupir, les yeux rivés sur l’horizon, mais en oubliant pas Tony du coin de l’œil. « Et merci. Merci pour le soutien et pour ton sang-froid aujourd’hui, je… »

« Hey, Steve, non, c’est… »

« Tu devrais gérer l’équipe. » Steve le coupa net dans sa tentative d’excuse en tout genre, d’essayer de minimiser son importance. « Je n’y arrive pas sans toi aux commandes avec moi. »

Une fois la confession faite, et qui les surprit tous les deux, Tony attrapa sa main dans un silence de plomb, et Steve se laissa faire. Il se laissa faire et osa même fermer les yeux, de soulagement, toute la tension des derniers jours commença à quitter ses épaules. Le génie s’amusa avec ses doigts, laissant glisser de douces caresses le long de la main du super soldat, à l’intérieur de son poignet, avant de se pencher en avant, sa tête reposant sur l’épaule de Steve et sa barbe de trois jours chatouillant son cou. 

« Steve… Tu sais très bien que je serai toujours là. Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Sa voix rauque l’englobait dans une douce étreinte et Steve aurait voulu que cette journée ne s’arrête jamais.

« Juste… ça a été une longue semaine, ma tête est lourde et j’avais besoin d’être seul.»

« Oh. Je peux retourner avec les… »

« Non. » Captain supplia presque, ses yeux se tournant sur Tony avec une intense certitude. « Non, restes. Restes, s’il te plait. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. » Sa main serra celle du génie un peu plus fort, et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, doucement, mais avec conviction.

Tony ne montra pas sa surprise, ni son choc, et l’embrassa à son tour à la place. Une de ses mains s’accrochèrent à la taille de Steve, il était hors de question qu’il le laisse partir. « Je suis là. Tu m’auras toujours avec toi. Peu importe ce qui arrive, d’accord ? » Murmura-t-il avec adoration contre ses lèvres. C’était dur parfois, de devoir comprendre ce qui se passait dans l’esprit de Steve. Cela avait beau faire plus de sept ans maintenant, mais c’était comme s’il avait du mal à se rendre compte de son arrivée au vingt et unième siècle. Son esprit était resté plongé dans la glace.

« On va diriger cette équipe à deux, on va s’occuper de notre famille ensemble, d’accord ? » Tony ajouta ses mots pour capter son attention, sa main sur la taille de Steve monta sur sa joue, pour être sûr que la seule chose que Steve put voir, fut ses yeux.

« Ensemble ? » Demanda Steve timidement, la voix épuisée et le corps tout engourdi.

Tony embrassa sa tempe avec une douceur infime, avant de prononcer ce mot qui voulait tout dire. « Ensemble. »

Il faisait beau en cette journée de printemps, et Steve ? Steve ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer son soleil. Tout irait mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, mille merci.


End file.
